Zero-ISI signals are usually demodulated by a symbol-by-symbol (either soft- or hard-output) demodulator that, assuming an adequate receiver front end, enjoys the fact that the transmitted symbols do not corrupt earlier or later transmitted symbols at the decision time instants. Inter-symbol-correlated (ISC) signals usually require more involved receivers that carry out sequence estimation. That is, receivers that jointly decide on two or more successive symbols based on the known model of correlation between the successive symbols. These receivers may use the full state-space of the transmitted signal (such as the Viterbi algorithm) or suboptimal search algorithms that employ a partial state-space (such as the M-algorithm or T-algorithm). Limitations and disadvantages of conventional receivers using such algorithms will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.